


Naive Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Stunticon Stories [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Dead Ends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naiveté carries its own punishment, especially when dealing with Constructicons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> _Part of my '28 Dead Ends' meme._

Dead End was halfway through having his fuel injectors re-calibrated when Hook finally said something about yesterday's incident. At first, he hadn't said anything when Dead End showed up at the repair bay and asked for a tune-up before the next mission. He'd just shrugged and motioned Dead End to follow him. Dead End had been relieved that Hook was letting him in the repair bay at all, after yesterday.

"Have you ever been told how tricky precise maintenance of your unique forcefield systems is?" Hook asked, speaking to Dead End for the first time.

"No." Dead End wondered why Hook was complaining about maintenance tasks; it wasn't like him.

"It is a unique system; no one but the Stunticons possesses it. Spare parts are difficult to come by, and a careless or ignorant technician could make grave errors in maintenance or repair. For example, if a certain two wires were to be accidentally swapped, your absolutely critical forcefield actuator would be protecting the 5 credit fuse from power surges, instead of the other way around."

"I will take your word for it." Why was Hook telling him this? It distracted Dead End from his thoughts, which were running in morbid circles as he contemplated the upcoming mission and the possible ways it could kill him. 

Hook finished the re-calibration without a word. As Dead End was leaving the repair bay, he almost ran into Long Haul.

"Leaving so soon, _Stunticon_?" Long Haul snarled.

Dead End looked at Long Haul impassively. Was he supposed to be intimidated? Either the Constructicons were annoyed enough to kill him, or they weren't, and if not, Autobots would probably finish him off tomorrow. "My business here is finished." 

"Pretty brave of you to come here alone. Usually takes all five of you to deal with one of us!" Long Haul blocked the doorway. 

"Bonecrusher was unwise to say what he did to Breakdown in Motormaster's hearing," Dead End answered coolly. "The results were inevitable; once Motormaster became involved, we were all involved. We _are_ Stunticons." Dead End decided he didn't care enough about leaving to blow a hole in the wall beside the Constructicon, so he waited for Long Haul to move.

Long Haul stepped aside just far enough for Dead End to pass. "And we are Constructicons. We are six _,_ not one."

The next day Dead End found himself a prisoner, half-wrecked, in the Autobot's Headquarters along with the rest of the Stunticons. They were all prisoners because they'd been defeated in battle with the Autobots... after the embarrassing, mysterious failure of all of their forcefields. 

**Author's Note:**

> _Copyright 2006 by Dragoness Eclectic; first published on Livejournal June 20, 2006_   
>  _This came of some speculation between myself and beckyh2112 about why, in the episode 'Masquerade', the Stunticons seem to have forgotten they have forcefields._


End file.
